Un intento más
by Miss. G. M. Fenton
Summary: TOMSTAR. FLUFF. Después de una cita romántica, Star y Tom pasan una tranquila tarde juntos y completamente a solas . Y todo iba bien, hasta que a la princesa se le ocurrió un inocente juego: ¡Competencia de besos!


**Notas de autora.**

 _Hey, ¡hola a todos!_

 _Recién me uní al fandom de SVTFOE y quise hacer un pequeñísimo fanfic de la pareja que más me gusta, el TomStar. Más que nada, solo sentí la necesidad de escribir algo que fuera puramente de Star y Tom, sin historias complicadas que incluyan a Marco o referente a lo que Star sintió al ver su relación con Jackie. ¡Nada de eso! Es una trama muy gastada y no explora el verdadero romance entre Star y Tom. Así que, heme aquí, escribiendo algo diferente lleno de fluff, complicidad y algo de comedia xD_

 _¡Espero que les guste, lo hice con mucho amor!_

 _Ptda: Si no te gusta esta ship, eres libre de no leer :)_

 _ ***Dedicado a Yoari Dank, mi amiga y ficker favorita . Gracias por unirme al fandom, por los buenos momentos y por el TomStar de cada día xD**_

 _ **¡Te quiero mucho!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un intento más.**

 **(Capítulo único.)**

Star y Tom pasaban una agradable tarde en alguna alejada colina donde se podía apreciar el reino de Mewni y el comienzo del atardecer detrás del gran castillo.

Ambos compartían una contagiosa risa luego de la última ocurrencia de la princesa: Una inocente competencia de besos.

Estaban sentados muy cerca uno del otro y mirándose de frente.

―Okey, ¿Y qué te parece este?―Tom, que dejó de reír y se dispuso a continuar, tomó la mano de Star y besó sus nudillos con galante dulzura.

Ella reprimió su risilla y fingió seriedad por un segundo, igual que él. Pues la manera como habían acabado en esa situación seguía pareciéndole divertida y algo picara, ya que hasta ese momento nunca habían llegado a ese punto.

Se sentía como si fueran un par de cómplices haciendo una fechoría secreta. Una fechoría divertida.

―Nada mal, nada mal.―Aprobó y sonriendo nuevamente, se inclinó un poco más hacia él con mirada coqueta idéntica a la del chico. ―Pero…―En un rápido movimiento, besó la punta de su nariz. ― Supera eso.

―Oh vamos, ¡Que original! ―Se mofó Tom, tan lleno de buen humor por el maravilloso día que estaban teniendo, que no le importaba seguirle la corriente con su chanza algo infantil ¡Pero qué remedio! Amaba esos momentos de intimidad y de alegría de parte de ella. ―Veamos...―Estudió su cara con detenimiento como si buscara una respuesta a un problema complicadísimo. ―Sí, justo aquí.

Se acercó a su mejilla como si fuera a plantar sus labios ahí pero lo que hizo fue subir un poco más, pasar por detrás de su oreja el mechón de pelo rubio que cubría su sien y besarla sonoramente.

Entonces fue el turno de Star, aprovechando la posición y copiando su gesto apartó el flequillo de pelo _rojo_ para atacar directo a su frente. Creyó que sería igual de ágil que su turno anterior pero falló por milímetros, picándole el tercer ojo.

La sonrisa astuta de ella se borró de inmediato.

―Aaahg ¡Star! ―Tom se quejó apenas, apretando los ojos al sentir la molestia y masajeando la zona al fruncir el ceño ligeramente.

―Oooh Tom ¡Lo siento, lo siento!― Le dijo apresurada, temiendo haber arruinado el momento con su torpeza. ― ¿Estas bien? ―Tomó su rostro para cerciorarse de ello.

Él parpadeó un par de veces, sin rastro alguno de enojo.

―S-sí sí, no fue nada. ― Y sonrió al ver la preocupación en esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba. Le gustaba ser su centro de atención, pero más le gustaba como los finos dedos de Star acariciaban sus mejillas. Estaba tan cerca que solo bastaría con adelantarse un centímetro para besarla en los labios. ―Y, ¿en que estábamos? ―Retomó en tono romántico, con su próximo lugar localizado.

―Oh pues…en tu turno. ―Ella reconoció esa nota en su voz en seguida, sonriendo de la misma manera.

― ¿Ah sí?―Ladeó la cabeza lentamente.

Star asintió y cerró los ojos, esperando su beso y frunciendo los labios un poco. Pero lo que recibió no fue lo que suponía, Tom solo pasó fugazmente la punta de su lengua en la comisura de sus labios.

Volvió a verlo a él y a su sonrisilla maliciosa.

― ¡Dijimos que solo " _piquitos"_! ¡Eso no se vale!

El joven demonio solo se echó a reír ante su tierno puchero como de niña pequeña.

―Claro que sí.

―De acuerdo, ¡mi turno! ―Exclamó efusiva y aún sonrojada.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces pescó el labio inferior del pelirrojo. Tom se sorprendió sin reaccionar hasta que ella le soltó al segundo siguiente.

Ahora era Star la que tenía una expresión triunfante y no menos burlona.

―Disculpa. ―Tom le regaló una mueca sarcástica.- ¿Qué dijiste antes de los " _piquitos_ "?

―Mi juego. Mis reglas. ―Se cruzó de brazos tranquilamente.

Claro, esa era Star. Siempre cambiaba las normas a conveniencia para ganar.

Jamás cambiaría.

Pero Tom sí.

―Tramposa.

Sonrió con malicia y antes de que la princesa pudiera hacer algo, se abalanzó hacia ella con una sola idea en mente.

― ¡Toooom!―Lanzó un gritó al sentirlo sobre ella de forma inesperada y después comenzó a carcajearse― ¡Tom, no, no, nooo!

El príncipe le daba besos cortos por todo el cuello haciéndole cosquillas.

― ¡Basta, nooo! ―Pataleaba para intentar huir de él sin dejar de reír pero no lo consiguió ya que Tom la sujetaba sin demasiada fuerza, riendo también. ― ¡Suficiente!― De pronto, le golpeó en un costado para que le dejara libre.

Tom se detuvo al sentir el puñetazo y se quedó quieto.

Error.

Star aguardó expectante, creyendo que se había sobrepasado y que esta vez sí lo hizo enojar. Tom volvió a verla a los ojos y por un segundo ninguno de los dos dijo nada, mas no había rastros de ira en la mirada de su novio. Al contrario…

De un momento al otro la tensión se rompió con un estallido de risas de parte de ambos por lo que acababa de suceder.

¡Estaban locos!

―Eso fue tan…gracioso ―Tom rodó para quedar a la par de Star, acostados en césped y riendo. ― ¡Dolorosamente gracioso!

― ¡Lo sé! ―Star tampoco pudo contener su risa.

Se pasaron varios minutos así, riendo y mirando hacia el cielo naranja.

―Bien.―Exhaló el pelirrojo que en todo ese tiempo tenía otro pensamiento rondando su mente. ―Pongámonos serios. ―Giró la cara hacia ella y tomó su mano. Star lo miró con ojos brillantes y alegres. ―Creo que es suficiente de _"piquitos"_ por hoy. Casi anochece, quizá deberíamos volver al castillo y…―La observó intensidad y usando el tono ligeramente insinuante para seducirla con palabras. Y dijo justo lo que estaba pensando sin miramientos. ―…no sé, ¿colarnos en tu habitación? —Susurró.

―Ooooh jojo ¿qué es lo dices Tom? ―Le picó maliciosa. ― ¿A mi habitación? Eso es inapropiado de parte de un caballero. ―Le dijo.

Tom se avergonzó de inmediato, sintiéndose torpe.

―Oh bueno, yo…creí que…bueno…tú sabes…querrías…

No sabía que decir, pensaba que todo eso del juego era una fachada de invitación para…

―De hecho hay una cosa que olvidé hacer. ―Le interrumpió, ya sin ningún rastro del anterior gesto de "ofendida" ―Hay algo que quisiera probar antes de irnos. ¿Qué dices Tom, lo intentamos?

Segura de que no podrían tener otra cita como aquella en los siguientes días no podía perder la oportunidad.

― ¿Y de qué trata? ―Cuestionó curioso, incorporándose un poco para verla a la cara.

Ella se levantó y se lo susurró al oído.

— ¿Beso qué? —Clamó sorprendido e intrigado.

—Beso francés. Así le llaman en la Tierra.

—Nunca lo había escuchado.

Tal vez la razón fuera porque no conocía a detalle todas las extrañas costumbres afectivas de los humanos. Esa sin duda era peculiar, aunque no menos llamativa.

—Yo tampoco. Pero vi algunas películas románticas en la televisión donde los protagonistas se besaban así. No sé qué tiene eso de romántico—Dijo confundida. —Ni siquiera parece higiénico perooo... ¡Quiero intentarlo!

A Tom le hizo gracia el comentario, opinando lo mismo e igual de interesado en el experimento de Star. Así que aceptó sin peros.

— ¡De acuerdo Starship!—Se puso de pie y gentilmente le ayudó a levantarse. —Tú dime y yo te sigo. No será tan complicado.

O eso creyó.

La rubia tomó la iniciativa, se elevó de puntillas para alcanzar su boca, con los labios entreabiertos pero curvados en una sonrisa.

―Tom…ahora es cuando me tienes que besar.― Cerró los ojos, esperando su respuesta con mucho entusiasmo.

Él simplemente sostuvo su barbilla y ladeando la cabeza unió sus labios con los de ella.

Star era suave, cálida y delicada en muchos aspectos, al igual que poseía un carácter extrañamente contrapuesto y ser tan ruda e indiferente como dulce y atenta. Y uno de esos bondadosos aspectos eran sus labios, especialmente cuando lo besaba y transfería toda esa fragilidad y calidez en una momentánea acción. Por eso a Tom le gustaba tomarse su tiempo para ello, saborear su carne tersa y sentir la manera como se amoldaba a sus propios labios tan perfectamente.

Y habría sido como cualquiera de los maravillosos e inocentes besos de siempre de no haber sido porque de pronto ella jaló de él para atraerlo hacia sí en un impulso, abriendo la boca más que de costumbre de una manera un tanto extraña e interrumpiendo la armoniosa coordinación habitual.

¿Sería ese el famoso "beso francés"?

No supo bien que hacer, así que intentó seguirle el paso, lo cual se tornaba difícil con ella casi devorándole imperativamente. Más que beso, era como si estuviera dándole respiración boca-a-boca.

―S-star…―Trató de hablar cuando ella cambió de posición liberándolo por un microsegundo para volver a _atacar_ con rudo entusiasmo, colgándose de su cuello.

Si eso era un tipo de muestra afectiva humana tenía que admitir que era horrible…y que algo estaba mal con los mortales.

Ya era muy malo sentirse como dos peces enredados boqueando fuera del agua como para que ella metiera su lengua en su boca de forma repentina y la moviera de un lado a otro provocándole una arcada.

No pudo soportar la salvaje intromisión y al parecer, Star tampoco cuando, por accidente de su propia acción, tocó la inmóvil lengua de él y terminaron separándose abruptamente, recuperando todo el aire que habían contenido.

― ¿Qué…qué diantres fue eso Star? ―Dijo el príncipe tosiendo un par de veces. ―Fue tan…―No pudo acabar la frase solo con recordarlo. Fue como si en lugar de besarlo le hiciera un enjuague bucal.

―Asqueroso. ―Completó con una expresión similar, teatralizando un escalofrío.

—Oh, bueno... Gracias. —Puso mala cara y se cruzó de brazos, usando un tono sarcástico. —Esa no era la palabra que estaba buscando. —Balbuceó ,rodando la mirada.

Pero ella se refería a la "forma" del beso.

― ¿Cómo pueden hacerlo los humanos?—Star se sintió decepcionada― ¡En las películas se veía tan romántico y apasionado! Vaya fraude. ―Resopló triste.

Tom se quedó callado al notar su ánimo, olvidando el comentario anterior y meditando lo ocurrido.

Quizá sí era un beso romántico y apasionado, pero ellos no sabían cómo hacerlo bien. Debía ser eso.

―En fin, perdona por incitarte a hacer algo tan desagradable—Le dijo con algo de pena—¿podríamos irnos ya? ―Cogió su mano para invitarlo a seguirle.

― ¡Espera!― Tom jaló de ella para pegarla contra su cuerpo. ―Creo que no salió tan mal como pareció…―Star enarcó las cejas con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero sí fue terrible!

—Bueno, tal vez con un poco de ¿practica? mejoré la técnica. ―Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta. —¿No crees?

Eso tuvo sentido para la rubia, quien le regaló una sonrisa idéntica. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, no debía ser distinto a elaborar un hechizo o invocar un ritual, que con constante practica resultaba. En esas cosas ambos si eran expertos.

― ¿Un intento más? ―Sugirió.

― ¿Y porque no? ―Abrazó su cintura y rozó sus labios. —Varias veces. Todos los días, apartir de ahora. —Ella asintió con diversión.

—Trato hecho.

―De acuerdo. —Asintió él y aclaró lo siguiente. —Pero esta vez lo haremos a mi manera. Trata de no tragarme. ― Bromeó.

Star rió bajito y luego le besó.

 _ **_Fin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nota final:**_

 _ **Si les gustó este OS y aman el TomStar, estoy disponible para escribir más asi que pueden sugerirme ideas pequeñas de este estilo y con gusto las consideraré aparte de dos OS que ya tengo en mente.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **¡Besos!**_


End file.
